


X-Men: Naughty Kitty

by lonewolf86



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewolf86/pseuds/lonewolf86
Summary: Kitty Pryde harasses Rogue throughout the day and pays the price for it. Let me know what you thought of the story, I'd love to read your feedback.





	X-Men: Naughty Kitty

**Naughty Kitty**

**By Lonewolf86**

 

Kitty Pryde woke up from a restful night of sleep a couple hours earlier than she normally would wake up and couldn't fall back to sleep. She was wide awake and was feeling rather mischievous and a little bit naughty. She had an insatiable need to prank her best friend Rogue. Kitty thought of a plan to torment her throughout the day that she though was quite humorous and clever.

 

“Rogue is gunna hate me.” Kitty thought to herself and giggled.

 

The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters was a massive mansion but luckily for her, Rogue's room was next to hers. She put on her favorite pair of jeans and pink t-shirt and gently placed her hand on the wall separating her and Rogue's rooms. She slowly phased her face through it and peeked inside. Rogue was fast asleep and sprawled across the entire queen sided bed. Kitty seeing that Rogue was sound asleep, phased the remainder of her body through the wall and snuck over to her night stand and changed her alarm clock to wake her up two hours early but made it seem like it was just before class started.

 

“That will make her wake up in a panic.” Kitty whispered quietly to herself.

 

Kitty couldn't help herself and gently lifted Rogue's sheets and peeked under them.

 

“Sleeping in the buff, eh? Mmm, wish I could touch you with my bare hands right now!” She thought to herself disappointed in a lost opportunity.

 

Kitty looked over to the alarm clock and realized the show was about to start.

 

“Let the fun commence.” Kitty whispered as she phased through the wall, back into her room once more. She poked her head through the wall just enough to see the action begin.

 

*BEEP * *BEEP * BEEP *

 

Rogue groaned and was about to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock when she realized that it said 8:30am.

 

“OH SHIT! I'm gunna be late for class!” Rogue shouted as she leapt out of bed. She ran over to her dresser that was against her and Kitty's wall, Kitty phasing out of sight just in time not to be caught. She dug through the drawers and picked out the clothes she would wear for the day, black thong, matching bra, black pants and dark green tank top. She turned away from the dresser and put her clothes on. Kitty carefully phased through the wall again while Rogue was turned away from her. Rogue bent over and started to put her socks on.

 

“Oooh nice ass!” Kitty thought to herself while smirking. She wound up her right arm...

 

*SMACK * Kitty slapped Rogue's ass as hard as she could catching Rogue off balance and toppling her forward.

 

“OWWW, What the hell!?!” Rogue grabbed her ass and turned to look behind her but no one was there.

 

Kitty had quickly phased back to her room, her hand over her mouth barely silencing her laughs.

 

“That was great!” Kitty giggled.

 

She turned her attention back to Rogue as she heard her door open and shut and footsteps quickly disappear down the hallway. Kitty stealthily followed her down the hall to her classroom.

 

“What the hell? Where is everyone?” Rogue questioned, confused that the room was empty and class was supposed to be in session. Rogue pulled out her phone and looked at the time. Class wasn't supposed to start for another two hours.

 

Kitty hid inside one of the lockers outside the classroom and spied on Rogue. A devious smile and devious plans for Rogue.

 

“Well I guess I can go back to bed for a couple hours.” Rogue thought, shaking her head, unsure why her alarm clock woke her so early. Rogue exited the classroom and and turned quickly to the noise of something making a clunking noise from one of the lockers.

 

“Huh, is someone there?” Rogue questioned timidly. The clunking noise returned but slightly louder. Rogue moved to investigate, she saw that the locker wasn't locked so she opened it, and a bunch of text books fell onto her. Another of Kitty's secret tricks.

 

“AAAHHHH!” Rogue caught off guard by the avalanche of books. “Damn it, what a mess!” Kitty was inside the classroom giggling away at Rogue's misfortune while she put the textbooks back into the locker.

 

Kitty snickered to herself, “Rogue is going to think she is being haunted.”

 

Rogue looked at the time again, “I may as well get some breakfast since there isn't really enough time to sleep now.” Rogue made her way to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. Kitty gave her a few minutes head start before joining her in the kitchen.

 

“Hey Rogue!” Kitty greeted Rogue with a smile. “How's it going?”

 

“Heya Sugar, you won't believe the morning I am having!” Rogue replied.

 

“Uh oh, what happened now?” Kitty asked, playing ignorant.

 

“Well for starters my alarm clock went off two hours early! So I ran to class thinking I was late but no one was there. I stood in the classroom looking like a fool. Then I heard a strange noise comin' from a locker and when I opened it, all the books came pourin' out on top of me!” Rogue omitting the bit where she got smacked on the ass in her room.

 

“Haha! That's hilarious!” Kitty laughed at Rogue until Rogue shot her a dirty look. “I mean, if it would of happened to someone else.”

 

“Well your day can only get better from now right?” Kitty consoling her friend.

 

“I hope so.” Rogue replied before shoving a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

 

The girls continued to eat their breakfasts. They traded small talk until it was time to head to class. They took their seats, with Rogue and Kitty sitting beside each other.

 

“Professor Xavier! Someone was rummaging through my locker! All my books were a disaster in my locker when I opened it this morning.” Melanie, another student in front of Rogue and Kitty announced.

 

Kitty couldn't contain herself and started laughing after hearing Melanie's dilemma. The student turned around and glared at Kitty.

 

“Sounds like you're the mysterious villain from what you told me this morning.” Kitty whispered to Rogue before giggling.

 

“Kitty! Be quiet!” Rogue warned. “You are going to get into trouble.”

 

“You think someone going through my locker is funny?!” Melanie challenged Kitty.

 

“No, I was laughing about something else.” Kitty deflected.

 

Professor Xavier looked in Melanie and Kitty's direction. “I'm sure there was no malice meant towards you Melanie.”

 

Professor Xavier then telepathically looked into Kitty's mind and observed what she had done. He smirked and without speaking aloud told Kitty “You better behave yourself young lady, you may get yourself into a bit of trouble that you can't get out of.”

 

Kitty's eyes widened, shocked that she had been found out. She averted her eyes from the Professor's gaze and blushed.

 

“If no one else has any troubling matters at hand, I would like to pick up today's lesson where we left off yesterday. Please turn to page 89 of your textbook.”

 

“AAHH! That page is all crumpled!” Melanie shouted.

 

“AH HAHAHA!” Kitty couldn't contain herself and burst out laughing once again. She held her stomach, she was laughing so hard.

 

“Ms. Pryde! If you keep disrupting class, you will have to leave.” Professor Xavier scolded Kitty.

 

“I'm sorry... AHAHA” Kitty tried to apologize but couldn't stop laughing.

 

“Just go. You can study this chapter and the next three on your own.” Professor Xavier was not impressed with Kitty's behavior and sent her out of the classroom.

 

Kitty continued to giggle her way down the hall and went to read the chapters Professor X wanted her to read in the gardens. An hour had passed since she was sent from the classroom and she needed a break from studying. She went inside, leaving her textbook behind on the bench. When she returned a few minutes later, she found Rogue sitting on the bench with Kitty's textbook in her hands. She noticed Rogue's thong was sticking above her pants line. Kitty couldn't resist such a target. She quietly made her way behind Rogue and pulled Rogue backwards off the bench by her thong, stretching it halfway up her back.

 

“OWW! WHAT THE HELL KITTY!” Rogue shouted angrily at Kitty while grabbing her thong. Rogue sat back up and tried feebly to fix her thong. It was no use, the only way she could fix her wedgie would be somewhere private. Rogue decided to hide her wedgie by stuffing the thong below her waistline of her pants until she could find a washroom.

 

“How was class?” Kitty inquired still smirking at her handiwork.

 

“I'll tell you all about it after I kick your little ass!” As soon as Rogue finished her sentence, she lunged at Kitty but went right through her instead as Kitty shifted out of phase. Kitty turned and smacked Rogue's butt as she fell to the ground.

 

“You know you can't catch me!” Kitty taunted Rogue as she returned to her feet.

 

“You wanna bet?” Rogue sensing a challenge, removed her gloves from her hands and put them into her pocket.

 

“Oh shit!” Kitty's eyes widened seeing Rogue meant business. She turned away from Rogue and phased through the tall hedge surrounding them.

 

“Come back here you little brat!” Rogue shouted as the chase began.

 

Kitty waited for Rogue to pass her position in the hedge before she jumped out and slapped Rogue's ass again before disappearing through another hedge.

 

*Whack * Kitty gave Rogue another phase-by spank. Rogue spun around attempting to catch Kitty but was left empty handed. Rogue slowly made her way around the hedge maze, hoping to hear Kitty's approach.

 

*SMACK * Another spank and dash into the hedges. Kitty was too fast and her cover too plentiful for Rogue to catch her. Rogue rubbed her bottom, the last spank stinging more than the previous ones.

 

“You are SO going to get it when I catch you!” Rogue shouted at Kitty who was too busy giggling at Rogue to take her threat seriously. Rogue then got an idea on how to draw Kitty out. She made her way back to the bench and retrieved Kitty's textbook and started walking towards the school.

 

“If you want your textbook back, you gotta come and get it. You know how Professor X is when people don't do their homework.” Rogue knew full well that Kitty wasn't anywhere near done reading her assigned chapters and would be forced to pursue.

 

Kitty was determined to get her textbook back without being caught. She followed Rogue from a long distance until she was back inside the school. Rogue was talking with a couple of her friends when Kitty jumped into the air towards Rogue, as she fell, she grabbed onto Rogue's pants and pulled them down while phasing through the floor. Her surprise attack also pulled down her thong leaving Rogue completely bottomless in front of her friends. Rogue immediately turned red with embarrassment as she scrambled to pull up her clothes.

 

“KITTY!” Rogue screamed, drawing the attention of everyone within earshot. At least her wedgie was gone.

 

Kitty plummeted through the floor and luckily for her, Colossus was below to catch her.

 

“What are you doing Kitty?” Colossus asked with a confused look with Kitty in his arms.

 

“Just droppin' by.” Kitty gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks big guy, you can put me down now.”

 

Colossus gently set Kitty down and she ran off down the hall leaving him in his confusion.

 

While Rogue was walking with her head down she accidentally bumped into Jean Grey.

 

“I'm... I'm sorry, Ms. Grey.” Rogue stuttered, still upset about being embarrassed in front of her friends.

 

“What's wrong, Rogue?” Jean sensing something was bothering her.

 

“Kitty has been...” Rogue trailed off. “Forget I said anything. It's nothing.” Rogue opting to hide her embarrassing story with Ms. Grey.

 

Jean was tempted to use her powers and peek into Rogue's mind to see what was bothering her but decided against it, respecting her privacy.

 

“Well chin up, my dear! The day is almost over.” Jean said attempting to bolster Rogue's mood and gave her a telekinetic slap on the butt for encouragement.

 

Rogue sighed and returned to her classroom and waited and plotted her revenge on Kitty if she ever caught her.

 

As Kitty made her way back upstairs where she pants-ed Rogue she crossed paths with Professor Xavier.

 

“Hey... umm... Professor Xavier?” Kitty timidly approached Professor X.

 

“Yes, Ms. Pryde?” Professor Xavier asked, he already knew what she was going to ask.

 

“I'm sorry about my behavior earlier. Could I come back to class please?” Kitty asked while putting on her cutest face she could muster.

 

“As long as you promise to behave yourself.” Professor Xavier said calmly. “You better run along or you are going to be late.”

 

“Thank you sir!” Kitty smiled widely and ran to class just ahead of Professor X. She took her seat once again at Rogue's side.

 

“You have some nerve!” Rogue said angrily as she turned to face Kitty.

 

“What? Professor Xavier said I could return to class. So, can I have my book back?”

 

“That's not what I meant, and you know it!” Rogue said, fuming at Kitty. “You can come get your book from my room after class.”

 

“Sorry, Rogue.” Kitty said dejectedly with a look of regret across her face.

 

“You will be.” Rogue threatened.

 

Both girls went silent as Professor Xavier entered the room. He could sense the tension between them. He began his lecture and continued for several minutes with all the students giving him his full attention. Rogue enacted phase one of her revenge on Kitty. She grabbed Kitty's thong and gave her a wedgie when no one was watching.

 

“AAAHH!” Kitty yelped, Rogue's wedgie catching her by surprise. Her scream drawing attention of everyone in the classroom.

 

“Something wrong Ms. Pryde?” Professor Xavier asked with a surprised look on his face.

 

“No, sir.” Kitty replied to Professor X with an endured look on her face.

 

“Was it a mistake letting you rejoin my class?” Professor Xavier inquired.

 

“No, sir.” Kitty replied quietly.

 

Professor Xavier gave Kitty a skeptical look after her earlier behavior before continuing his lesson.

 

“That is just the start of things to come.” Rogue whispered to Kitty before redirecting her attention back to the lesson. Kitty began to feel nervous. She knew now that she crossed the line earlier.

 

Kitty fidgeted quietly, careful not to draw any unwanted attention while attempting to alleviate her uncomfortable wedgie. The remainder of Professor Xavier's lesson seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace for Kitty, she feared Rogue's revenge. The Professor dismissed his class and everyone made their way into the hallway. Kitty followed Rogue back to her room to retrieve her book. Rogue discreetly took off her gloves again, getting ready to enact the next phase of her plan.

 

“You can have your book back after I punish you.” Rogue said coldly.

 

“What do you mean punish me?” Kitty asked with a surprised tone.

 

“After your behavior today, you need to be punished.” Rogue continued.

 

“And how do you intend to punish me?” Kitty inquired.

 

“I am going to give you a good long and hard spanking.” Rogue said in a calm voice.

 

“No way!” Kitty objected and made a move for her textbook but Rogue grabbed her by the wrist and drained a large portion of her phase shifting powers. Kitty barely phased out of Rogue's grip and made a dash for her room via the wall between them. Kitty managed to get the top half of her body through the wall before her powers gave out and she was stuck with her bottom half of her body in Rogue's room. She began squirming, it was no use, she was at Rogue's mercy. Rogue patted Kitty's bottom and then stuck her head through the wall using the powers she absorbed from Kitty.

 

“Well look at the predicament you have gotten yourself into now.” Rogue smiled sadistically at Kitty who was trying to pull herself through the wall with no luck. Rogue returned to her room and removed the belt holding Kitty's jeans up and pulled her jeans down to her ankles.

 

A muffled “NOOO!” could be heard through the wall as Kitty began kicking frantically. Rogue put her gloves back on as not to hurt Kitty with her powers any further. Kitty's cute little bottom wiggled from side to side, her efforts to free herself were futile, but very enticing to Rogue. She grabbed Kitty's already wedgied thong and continued to pull on it until it snapped, exposing Kitty. Kitty kicked and squirmed but her efforts were in vain. Rogue moved to a spanking position beside her bared bottom. Rogue caressed Kitty's pert bottom before she raised her hand and gave her a firm spank.

 

“Noo! I'm sorry, please don't do this!” Kitty pleaded with Rogue, but why would she stop when she just started?

 

*Smack * *Smack * Another couple of spanks to Kitty's bubble butt. Rogue couldn't quite make out Kitty's pleas and she didn't care what she was saying anyway, she had to pay for her misdeeds. She continued to give Kitty hard spank after another, Kitty's squirming seemed to settle down as she accepted her fate.

 

*Smack * *Smack * *Smack * Kitty's bottom was turning a nice shade of pink now, just a small step towards cherry red, Rogue thought to herself.

 

*Smack * *Smack * *Smack * *Smack * Kitty whimpered in pain as Rogue continued to spank her relentlessly. Until she got her powers back, she was helpless. What made matters worse, was she couldn't see or hear when the next spank was coming.

 

“Yeeeoooow!!” Kitty yelled as she felt an intense sting across both her buttocks. She began squirming again hoping that her powers had returned to get out of this predicament.

 

Kitty yelped in pain as she felt the intense pain across her backside again. She didn't know what Rogue was using on her bottom but she knew it hurt like hell.

 

*Whack * *Whack * *Whack * Rogue decided to switch up implements and started using Kitty's belt against her. The belt left nice red marks, and she could tell it had an impact on Kitty now that she was trying to avoid the strikes of the belt to no avail of course. She could hear Kitty yelling through the wall. Rogue ignored Kitty and continued to belt Kitty's now red bottom.

 

*Whack * *Whack * *Whack * *Whack *

 

Kitty's eyes started to tear up as the pain was building to her limit. There was a pause and Rogue popped her head through the wall again.

 

“Please stop! I've learned my lesson.” Kitty begged Rogue.

 

“You are not getting off so easy with how you embarrassed me today. I want this pain to sink in and for you to realize how much you hurt me today.” Rogue told Kitty in a calm voice before she phased back into her room and resumed belting Kitty's bottom.

 

*Whack * *Whack * *Whack * *Whack * Kitty clenched her buttocks together between strokes, trying to protect herself from the sting. To her dismay, the belting continued and the sting wasn't going to go away for a long time. Her butt was throbbing and it felt like it was twice its size from how swollen it was. Tears streaked down her face and dripped onto the floor below.

 

“I'm sorry!” Kitty cried out, loud enough for anyone in the corridor outside her room to hear.

 

Rogue paused her belting once again. She went over to her night stand and popped a couple pills, one of the Beast's specially formulated pills to inhibit her own powers. It would allow her to touch anyone without harming them for 24 hours. She only took them when she was going to be intimate with others and it would take affect in a few minutes. She removed her gloves again and then phased through the wall to Kitty's room one final time.

 

“I'm Sorry, Rogue! I'm Sorry!” Kitty desperately wanted Rogue to stop her punishment.

 

“I know. I am going to give you a few more spanks...” Rogue was interrupted by Kitty sobbing. Rogue lifted Kitty's head gently by her chin. “I am almost done. I want you to come back to my room after your powers have returned.” She removed Kitty's top and bra, leaving her completely naked. Rogue ran her fingers through Kitty's long dark hair and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She exited Kitty's room via her door and returned to her room to finish Kitty's punishment.

 

“Ten more swats should drive the point home.” Rogue thought to herself. Rogue made sure the final ten swats were the hardest. With each swat she paused for a moment before administering the next, giving Kitty time to stop squirming and clenching between strokes.

 

*Whack * *Whack * *Whack * The final three smacks of the belt hitting hard, Kitty's butt was a deep red and swollen. Kitty's punishment was over. Her powers would return soon and she could finally escape the wall that held her prisoner for so long.

 

Rogue removed her own clothes and climbed into bed and waited for Kitty to come to her. Kitty would make it up to Rogue throughout the night and Rogue would reward her for taking her punishment so well.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
